herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Mebius
Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu) was chosen as the new protector of the Earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. He currently resides on the Land of Light, assisting the Ultra Brothers. History Ultraman Mebius Before leaving for Earth, Mebius was granted the Mebius Brace by the Father of Ultra and told of the importance of the name 'Ultraman', a legacy he would have to live up to when he reached Earth. On his way there, Mebius saw a transport ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone, the crew was saved by the sacrifice of the captain's son Ban. Seeing this selflessness Mebius tried to save the young man but was a minute too late. He created his human form after the young man, Ban Hiroto, in his honor. Battle on Earth He was the first Ultra warrior to come from M78 in 25 years, after Ultraman 80. His mission was to protect humanity from being destroyed by evil monsters and invaders. Along with him was another Ultraman from M78 called Ultraman Hikari. Hikari was a good Ultra but after a tragedy on Aarb, he became the vengeful Hunter Knight Tsurugi. Having acquired the form from the living entity of Planet Arb he became a selfish warrior bent only on revenge by killing Bogal, the murderer of Arb, regardless of the lives it would cost. After several confrontations with Mebius and few of the members of GUYS, Hikari began to have a change of heart. After their last battle with Bogal, Hikari was badly weakened and succumbed to the time limit and the injuries he sustained, he was saved only thanks to Mother of Ultra and the strength of will of his host. He then returned temporarily as an ally before departing for home, leaving his Knight Brace to Mebius, granting him the Brave Mode. He returned later in the series to battle Alien Babarue who impersonated him and received back his Knight Brace to deal with the villain and clear his name before returning to the Land of Light. He returned later to battle with Alien Empera when Mebius was unable to fight due to his earlier injuries sustained during the battle with an Inpelaizer, the Emperor's weapon. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers It takes place somewhere in the earlier part of the series before his identity is revealed to his teammates. After sacrificing their powers to seal away Yapool and his Ultimate Choju, the first four Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace, were forced to stay on Earth in their human hosts' bodies as their powers were depleted during the sealing of Yapool. Unable to transform without risking the integrity of Yapool's prison, Hayata became an operator in an airport. Dan became a farmer/adventurer. Hideki became a go-kart teacher and Hokuto became the head chef in a restaurant. After many battles against a coalition of four aliens, Mebius and his brothers ultimately faced a deadly battle with Yapool and U-Killersaurus. The timely arrival of Taro and Zoffy saved them as they brought spare energy to recharge their depleted energy. Ultraman Mebius fused with the Ultra brothers and became Mebius Infinity and killed the monster and Yapool, saving Jinguji Aya. The Earth was safe for now, until the next invader, monster or whenever Yapool would revive. Identity Revealed Initially, he kept his true identity secret from the rest of GUYS crews. Only Captain Sakomizu was aware of the truth from the beginning (the captain was contacted by Captain Ban, the father of Hiroto Ban, the human Mebius based his human disguise in honor of his bravery, it can be assumed that he gave Mirai a place of residence). Mebius was later given recall orders by Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra leaving him uneasy of the idea that he would have to leave Earth and all the friends he made in CREW GUYS. Mebius finally revealed the truth to Ryu when a space weapon known as Inpelaizer attacked the Earth, defeating CREW GUYS with little effort. Despite his best efforts, Mebius himself was at the machine's nonexistent mercy and saved only by the timely arrival of his teacher Ultraman Taro who managed to destroy the machine leaving only two feet left. However, the machine was teleported away indicating that it was not yet defeated. The defeated Mebius was taken back to GUYS HQ for medical attention by Ryu who did not yet reveal his secret. Waking up in the middle of the night, Mebius left unnoticed. The following morning he was confronted by Ryu who demanded answers and the Ultra explained his recall orders and told the earthling of how the Ultras once looked the same as mankind and of how the power of Ultra fell into their hands and they decided to use that great power for good. Afterwards he left and was not seen again until the next battle with Inpelaizer where Taro and GUYS fought the machine. It was a losing battle as all their planes were shot down, Taro denied Mebius' offer to help and forbade him from transforming, commanding that he return before using his Ultra Dynamite attack. Taro's attack was successful to a point, blowing the machine into bits, only to see it revive again. Mebius now had no choice but to reveal himself to his teammates as they found him telepathically communicating with Taro. He transformed into his Ultra form before their eyes and assisted the weakening Taro. The tide of battle now turned in favor of the two Ultras. However, Mebius was taken down when he took several energy balls in the back as he shielded his friends from the malicious machine's attack. Knocked down, Mebius rose again with encouragements from his friends and with the Mebium Brace, turned his passion into a new power, the Burning Brave Mode, and destroyed the machine completely with his new Mebium Burst attack. After a passionate persuasion by Ryu and the rest of the GUYS crews pleading for Mebius to stay, Taro relented and told Mebius that the assistance from GUYS to him will be sufficient to defend the Earth. He allowed Mebius to stay to the delight of the GUYS Members. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Set in an alternate universe, Mebius was drawn into another world after following some dimensional disturbances and meeting a strange little girl. During his battle with King Guesra, he was helped by Daigo, who afterwards introduced him to the alternate versions of Hayata, Dan, Go and Hokuto, who to his disappointment did not recognize him. Following the battle with King Pandon, Mebius was turned into a bronze statue by Super Alien Hipporito. With No one to protect the World Hipporito summoned King Silvergon and King Goldras to destroy Japan. But Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to fight with Asuka and Gamu as Dyna and Gaia. When Hayata, Dan, Go, and Hokuto remembered their counterparts memories of their battles, they transformed into the Ultra Brothers and used their powers to revive Mebius. With the alternate incarnations of his brothers in arms, Mebius fought along with the alternate Ultra Brothers, Tiga (a transformed Daigo), Dyna, and Gaia against Giga Khimaira, vanquishing the beast in outer space. Afterwards the Black Silhouette appeared, taunting the world and the Ultramen. After words of encouragement from Tiga, Mebius and the rest of the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fused into Glitter Form and combined their enhanced signature beams into the Superior Myth Blaster to destroy the fiend. After the battle Mirai bid farewell to the new Ultra Heroes. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Battle Against the Four Heavenly Kings The First King Mebius would fight many monsters and aliens but eventually he would come under assault by the coalitions known as the Four Heavenly Kings - four mighty aliens composed of Yapool, Alien Mefilas, Deathrem, and Glozam. They all served a being called the Emperor and were survivors of the Great Ultra War. Each had their own strengths and special powers that made them especially dangerous. Each took a turn to assault Mebius both physically and mentally. The first of these trials was against Yapool, the old nemesis of Ultraman Ace. Mirai had been away from Phoenix base when Yapool lured team guys to a trap on the moon. Mebius was unable to help as Ace Killer was unleashed to battle the Ultra. Mebius fought the humanoid super beast but was overcome when the creature absorbed Gadiba and gained Mebius' techniques which it used to batter down the young Ultra. Thanks to the words of his friend Asami, Mebius regained the will to battle and vanquished Ace Killer with the Mebium Dynamite. Though victorious Mebius was left heavily damaged. Forced back into his human form, Mirai, Asami and a gossip columnist named Mitsuhiko found themselves pulled into Yapool's dimension. There Yapool attempted to break Mebius' faith in mankind by using the horrible person that was Mitsuhiko as an example. Yapool had the pathetic man fire at Mebius with a blaster, which Mirai blocked with his Mebium Defense Arc. Yapool mentally threw the man about and Mebius rushed to make sure he was okay, but was deeply hurt when the ungrateful human called him a monster. Mirai refused Yapool's offer and the two transformed and began to battle in the old ruins of Yapool's dimension. However Mebius' body had not recovered from his prior battle and was trounced by Yapool physically and verbally as the alien declared he was useless without his friends to help him. Even Asami's speech was not enough to rouse him and Mebius fell unconscious. As his mind gave into despair he was mentally contacted by Seiji / Ace who told him that as long as he kept his friends in his heart he was never alone, using his old partner Yuko as an example. Mebius felt his friends in battle and their conviction gave him strength to rise up. Using Burning Brave Mode, he turned the table on Yapool defeating him with the Mebium Burst. All though the three were transported back home, Mitsuhiko in his disgusting fashion declared he would out Mirai as Mebius The Second King No sooner after this battle the next Heavenly King made his move, Deathrem. As Pheonix base was returning from its battle on the moon it suddenly exploded. To everyone's horror, especially Mirai's, only George managed to miraculously survive. However, as he revealed, his salvation was no miracle, it was the work of Deathrem who now held Phoenix base and the rest of CREW GUYS hostage. When Deathrem attacked, Mirai transformed but was unable to fight properly as his friends were being held hostage. When Deathrem revealed to the world he held GUYS captive Mebius was shocked and dismayed at the public backlash not at Deathrem, but at GUYS themselves for being used as hostages. Deathrem retreated intent on breaking Mebius' spirit before destroying him. During that time Mirai encountered Hideki Go who explained to love anyone you have to understand their failings and well as their strength or else you could never understand them. When Deathrem returned, Mebius did battle, but thanks to a message GUYS managed to get out from their prison, the public's support returned to Mebius and GUYS who urged the young Ultra to continue fighting despite the risk to their lives. With help from Ultraman Jack and George, Mebius defeated Deathrem with the Mebium Burst. The Third King With two kings defeated Mebius was still not given a break, with the others in the hospital. Mebius, Marina, Konomi and Teppei went to investigate a strange incident at a dam whose water had been frozen solid. There the group encountered the self proclaimed Immortal King of Ice Glozam. Despite Teppei's declaration that it was a trap, Mirai transformed and did battle with the ice alien. Unfortunately Mirai was completely outclassed in this instance. Even the power of Burning Brave could not best Glozam's powers of regeneration. Mebius was beaten, Glozam stabbed Mebius with his blade and pinned him to the dam where he was left frozen. Despite his predicament, Mebius was still alive as he telepathically contacted Konomi who was with Dan Moroboshi at the time. Eventually the still active members of GUYS concocted a plan to revive him using a METEOR based on the energy formula used to revive Ultraseven when he was defeated by Alien Guts. Konomi and Marina flew the GUYS planes but Glozam reappeared to interfere. Fortunately Dan was nearby and transformed to assist them, allowing the girls to revive Mebius who assisted Seven in fighting the Ice alien. With their combined attacks the two shattered Glozam, allowing Konomi to deliver to the finishing blow with the Maxwell Tornado, finishing of the Heavenly King and disproving his immortality. The Fourth King After so many difficult battles back to back, Captain Sakomizu gave Mirai a day off so he could go and rest up. While at the park Mirai was mentally contacted by Mefilas who concluded he had begun a game with Mebius, the goal of which was to see the strength of his bond with Team GUYS. Mirai awoke and saw a strange sight, a bunch of children attacking a Mebius doll with a Mefilas doll while calling Mebius the invader and Mefilas a hero. Stranger things happened when Gromite appeared and Mirai transformed into Mebius only for Mefilas to appear and kill the Gromite. On his orders the GUYS opened fire at Mebius who rather than fight his friends transformed back to Mirai. Trying to get to the bottom of this Mirai snuck into Team GUYS and found that none of them remembered Mirai and as far as they knew Mefilas was the protector of mankind, not the Ultramen. Somehow getting Teppei to trust him the two discovered that a strange signal was emanating from Mefilas' ship. Upon discovery by the others, Mirai and Teppei flew off towards the ship with GUYS following after him. Mefilas contacted them and ordered them to fire on Mirai and Teppei and for Teppei to shoot Mirai. When no one could bring themselves to do such a thing Mefilas fired on them, forcing Mirai to transform and placed himself in the path of the attack. This image jogged their memories and Team GUYS joined their planes into the Phoenix striker and took down the ship with the Valiant Smasher. However this was not the end of Mefilas who transformed into a giant, however GUYS and Mebius did not fight alone, Ultraman appeared to assist them and together they forced Mefilas to concede defeat and leave the Earth. Victorious, Mebius learned from Ultraman that the brothers would soon be leaving Earth and that Earth would soon be in danger from a great force. Final Battle Against Alien Empera Eventually, the Emperor personally descended on Earth. The Emperor or Alien Empera, the only being to have conquered (albeit briefly) the Land of Light, was a threat more powerful and sinister than any other alien force to ever attack Earth. He began his assault by stripping humanity's faith in the Ultra by commanding them to surrender and expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Inpelaizers. Humanity refused and their support for Mebius grew even stronger. With the failure of his initial scheme, he personally descended to Earth, covering the planet with darkness as the Sun was blocked by his tremendous power. Oppositions would come in the form of the alien Zamsher, Ultraman Hikari and other alien friends Mebius had made during his stay on Earth. Mebius transformed to his Ultra form in a weakened state, fighting side by side with Ultraman Hikari who now took Ryu as his host when Ryu was killed by a blast from the Emperor. Despite this, the powerful Emperor was too much for them. Hikari could not sustain his form and transformed back into Ryu while Mebius was seemingly killed by the Emperor's beam. All was seemingly lost when the GUYS crews heard the voices of the Ultra Brothers, first from Ultraman Ace, then followed by Ultraman Jack, Ultraseven, and Ultraman. The Ultra Brothers fired their signature Rays to destroy the crust that had covered the Sun's surface. Ryu's Knight Brace allowed him to discovered that Mebius was still alive, thanks to its mysterious powers (which were made by Ultraman King) Mebius was revived by the faith of this teammates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebius Phoenix Brave. Captain Sakomizu finally used the Final Meteor and deployed the Specium Redoublizer, further enhancing Mebius' now enhanced ray attack. Sakomizu was called by a voice asking for his strength which turned out to be Ultraman Zoffy, commander of the Space Garrison whom he met decades ago. Joining Mebius Zoffy, using Sakomizu as his host, fired his Ultra Beam towards the Emperor. The Alien Emperor was defeated and in space, the Ultra Brothers finally destroyed the Sun's crust. With the defeat of the Emperor and the restoration of the Sun, humanity emerged from its shelters and rejoiced with the victory of humans and Ultras. Mebius was now confirmed as one of the members of the Ultra Brothers by Sakomizu. After being thanked by the GUYS crews, Zoffy and Hikari left for the Land of Light. Mebius bid farewell to his friends in tears, thanking them for the wonderful times he had with them and the bonds they had forged. He promised to teach what he learned to the young Ultramen in the Land of Light. He transformed to his true form before his earthly friends and flew away for his homeland as a now battle-hardened and experienced Ultra. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Stage 1: Destructive Legacy After the death of Alien Empera, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Second Plan. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Saramandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Cherubim. As the new GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now the captain of the new GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Dark Zone they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opportunity, Mebius got hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Dark Zone was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. Stage 2: The Wicked Immortal Armor While the Subordinate weeped, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Dark Zone and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius' Phoenix Brave Mode and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle of its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight shot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of Crew GUYS, while Hikari used his telekinesis to halt the drop of the Dark Zone and return to its space. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Stage 1: Dark Graveyard When Mebius is patrolling the Monster Graveyard, he soon receives a message from Land of Light to save Hikari. Mebius then rushed to the Monster Graveyard's gate. However, he was attacked by Glozam. Imperizer also aided Glozam in battling Mebius. While Mebius was busy battling both Glozam and Imperizer, Taro and Ace also fought Armored Mefilas, Deathrem and Mebius Killer. Glozam then left and let Imperizer to battle Mebius. Mebius was having a hard time with even his Mebium Blade is not effective, due to the robot's reattaching ability. Though Mebius managed to defeat Imperizer, another Imperizer arrived. Mebius was quickly weakened, until Mecha Zam appears and defeats Imperizer easily. Mebius then thanks Mecha Zam, until the two battle for a short time. Mebius then rushes to the Monster Graveyard, despite his injury and Mecha Zam's confusion about Mebius. Arriving on the scene, Mebius sees Taro and Ace become hostages but before Mebius could save them, he was halted by the Four Heavenly Kings. Not only that, Hikari also sided with the villains and forced Mebius to takes the Giga Battle Nizer. Having no choice, Mebius changes to Burning Brave and uses his Mebium Spin Kick to get the Giga Battle Nizer. Arriving on the gate, Mebius is helped by Mecha Zam who wants to know how Mebius become strong. The two then rush to the Valley of Flame's gate and keep going to Giga Battle Nizer. However, EX Zetton was guarding it. Even the combined force of Mebius Burning Brave and Mecha Zam couldn't overpower EX Zetton. Mebius then tells Mecha Zam to get the Giga Battle Nizer. However, Mecha Zam was hit into the lava, leaving a chance for EX Zetton to deliver his attack. Before the attack could hit Mecha Zam, Mebius protects Mecha Zamu, but as a result, he reverts back to his Normal Mode. Stage 2: The Resurrection of the Emperor The Four Heavenly Kings and Hikari are still waiting for Mebius to come back, while Taro and Ace did not have much time. In Valley of Flames, Mebius was injured by EX Zetton' attack. This make Mecha Zam rush into battle and to slash EX Zetton. However, EX Zetton proves to be stronger and throws Mecha Zam into the lava wall. When Mecha Zam gonna fall, Mebius grabs his hands, despite EX Zetton keeps beating Mebius. Mebius then throws Mecha Zam to the Giga Battle Nizer. However, Mecha Zam's attacks are useless on the crystal seal, until Mebius aids Mecha Zam to break the crystal shield. The two then defeat EX Zetton. Mebius then takes the Giga Battle Nizer to the villains. However, a lava wall hits Mebius but Mecha Zam sacrifices himself to protect Mebius. Mecha Zam then knows that friendship is the real power before he died. Mebius then gives the Giga Battle Nizer to the Four Heavenly Kings but Hikari soon takes the Giga Battle Nizer. Hikari and Mebius then free Taro and Ace. All this time Hikari was pretending to be working with the Four Heavenly King. While, Mebius Killer and Deathrem was defeated by Ace and Taro, Armored Mefilas kills Glozam, due to the fact that he is too weak. Armored Mefilas then takes and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to revive and control Zam to attack the Ultra, until Mebius fought Mecha Zam. Mebius then managed to injure Mecha Zam's head. However, Mecha Zam was soon absorbed by the Giga Battle Nizer from Armored Mefilas (whom was in his final moments before obliterated by Hikari). Mecha Zam then starts to become Alien Empera. However, while the Ultra Warriors stood to kill Mecha Zam but Mebius instead hesitated to kill his newfound friend until he was encouraged and soon killed him with his Mebium Dynamite. Mebius then returned and only Mecha Zam's sword was left. Mebius then starts to traveling the space again. Unknown to the Ultras, the Giga Battle Nizer was grabbed by an unknown hand. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Mebius was battling Bemular in space, both in travel sphere forms. Landing on a desert planet, he destroyed the monster before returning home, meeting Ultraman, Zoffy and Ultraseven. When Belial attacked the Land of Light, Mebius fought like everyone else and battle and along with Hikari, was ultimately defeated. Unlike the others, he was bound by the Evil Ultra's lightning rope and cast out into space. This saved him when the Land of Light was frozen when the wicked fiend stole the Plasma Spark. Returning to find his home a frozen wasteland, Mebius was contacted by Ultraman and Ultraseven, telling him to find help in the form of Rei. Finding the young Reionics on planet Dent, immediately after a battle, the Ultra abducted him. Inside the travel sphere, Mebius explained to Rei the severity of the situation by telling him the history of the Ultramen and the origins of Belial. Rei understood and agreed to join Mebius to the Land of Light. Once there they were attacked by Alien Shaplay and a monster trio of Bemstar, Salamander and Dorako. During the battle, Mebius realized that the Mebium Brace had lost its energy rendering him unable to transform. Stranded in his human form, the young Ultra was saved by Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi, the human host and forms of Ultraman and Ultraseven respectively. Alien Shaplay was driven away while Dan's capsule monsters defeated the monster trio. Making their way to the Plasma Spark Tower and finishing off Alien Shaplay and Black King, the three were recharged by the last light held by the Ultra Willpower of Taro in his hands. Rejuvenated and transforming to their Ultra forms once again, the four headed to the monster graveyard to battle the Evil Ultra and retrieve the light he stole before their world perished. However, Belial summoned all the monsters that the Ultras had faced. Rei summoned Gomora to fight for him while Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius dealt with Belial and the monsters. Belial managed to influence Rei to succumb to his Rayblood evil nature and turned against the Ultras. After a long battle with his hundred monster army, the three were almost killed by a rampaging Gomora as Rei went into Burst mode. Though Rei was calmed down by his crew members who arrived through the guidance of Ultraman Dyna. The arrival of Ultraman Dyna was not enough to save them. Belial attacked the humans but Ultraseven shielded them with his body. Using his Eye Slugger to fight with his last energy, Seven finally succumbed but not before he sent his Eye Slugger to call upon his son, Ultraman Zero. It was not until Ultraman Zero's arrival that the last of the monsters was defeated and the Evil Ultra was trounced. Though Belial was defeated, he returned in his Beryudora form composed of 100 revived monsters fought by the Ultras earlier. Mebius changed into Burning Brave and charged at Beryudas's head with Burning Mebium Dynamite to distract him along with Ultraman, Dyna, ZAP Spacy, and the newly-arrived Leo and Astra as Zero dealt the Dark Ultra the finishing blow. With the battle over, Mebius returned home with the other Ultras as Zero returned the Plasma Spark Core, the light of Planet Ultra. Afterwards he went with all the other Ultras to hear Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Mebius was amongst the Ultramen that returned for the Space Garrison reunion when the Darklops first attacked the Land of Light. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated the Darklops, he, along with Zero and the other Ultra Brothers, discovered that Belial was still alive but in another universe. He proceeded to give his energy to Zero along with the other Ultraman and sent Zero through a travel sphere. Later on when Belial attacked the Land of Light in a massive assault, Mebius was seen defending his homeworld with the rest of his people. he is seen flying back home victorious with all the other Ultras. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War During the Dark Spark War, Mebius participated in the war alongside with the other Ultras. Like all the Ultras, monster and aliens, Mebius was transformed into a doll by Dark Lugiel. The location of Mebius' Spark Doll was unknown but nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Mebius was restored to his original form and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, returned to their homes. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Mebius returned in this movie, where he was among the Heisei Ultras that were held captive by Arena and her companion, Etelgar. After being freed, he joined the Heisei Ultras in a plot to destroy Etelgar. As he, Zero and Ginga Victory were the only ones left, they went to the Space Time Castle and once reaching the third floor, Mebius found himself facing an eteldummy of his worst nightmare: Alien Empera. Mebius stayed on the said floor as the other Ultras marched their way to the top. He later uses the Crossover Formation to destroy the space time castle. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Mebius was the one who sealed away Maga-Basser, the King Demon Beast of Wind, in ancient times. Mebius' Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Burnmite form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Mebium Shoot. Ultraman Geed Mebius was among the Ultra Warriors who fought against Belial and his army during the Omega Armageddon. However, Mebius could only gaze at their failures as Belial suceeded to trigger Crisis Impact before Ultraman King sacrified his life to undo the damages Belial had caused.d Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Male Category:Monster Slayers Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Betrayed